


Lessons

by haisai_andagii



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce, Dick and Kal-El enjoy a sunny day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7794) by BradyGirl_12. 



Without warning, Alfred burst into the study and opened the french doors. Wind and light filled the room - driving out the oppressive atmosphere of reviewing mountainous piles of Wayne Industry quarterly reports.

  
Recording breaking earnings be damned , thought Bruce as the sunlight washed away the persistent ache in his poor leg. Too nice of a day to be in here.  
  
The scent of azaleas and his charge’s delighted laughter fluttered through the study window and Bruce, whose curiosity is stronger than the allure of profits, grabbed his cane in the hopes of stepping out into the garden and investigating such a happy raucous.  
  
"Tell Lucius that I’ll finish them later,” he called over his shoulder as he escaped into the sunshine.  
  
The sky was as blue as a robin's egg; not a single cloud dared to mar its azure perfection. A light and gentle breeze carried the scent of spring - lilies, sea-salt and pine. Bruce tread over the gravel, relishing in the crunch under his heels. As he rounded the tiger lilies (One of his mother’s favorites), his "boys" came into view.  
  
Dick was doing cartwheels around Kal, who stood and watched with rapt attention.  Bruce watched as the little one tumbled across the lawn, nothing but a ball of scrawny limbs and youthful energy.  
  
“See?  Easy, right?” said the boy as he righted himself, face flushed and sweaty.  “Now you try, ok?"  
  
Hesitantly, Kal stretched his arms high above his head. For a moment, Bruce thought he looked like an acolyte greeting the sun. Slowly, his body arched downwards and, with a kick, it was up-sided down, hobbling about on the palms of his hands.  
  
"Great!" his little companion cheered. "And now, come down!" But as the man attempted to, he toppled to the ground with a thud.  
  
Bruce knew he was invulnerable, but he hurried over as to see if he was all right.  
  
"Are you...hurt?" Dick asked as they helped him to his feet.  Bruce looked Kal over, taking care to pluck a blade of grass from his hair.  
  
Kal looked like a scolded child - his eyes were downcast and his mouth was a rigid, quivering line.  He knew.  He knew that Kal was not accustomed to mistakes.  He knew he never had the privilege during his time as a bug in a Luthor's bell jar.  
  
"You know," Bruce began slowly.  "You almost had it.  A few more tries and you'd give Dick a run for his money, I think."  
  
"I-I," Kal stuttered.  "I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?" Dick asked.  "Even monkeys fall from trees."  
  
Good boy, Bruce thought as Kal's lips pulled themselves up into a small smile.  
  
Dusting the dirt from his elbows and knees, he moved several feet away from them, flipped back onto his hands and promptly fell over.  
  
Dick burst into laughter - his voice resounding across the entire estate.  Bruce's stomach iced over as he saw Kal's face grow dark but his fears were short lived as the Kryptonian began to laugh as well.  The boy rushed past him, falling fluidly into a series of cartwheels until he reached Kal's side.  
  
Bruce smiled.  Leaning on his cane, he eased himself on to the lawn.  Grass-stains be damned. Bruce was determined to spend the an afternoon filled with sunshine, tumbling lessons, and laughter.


End file.
